Moving On, Love Vaughn
by Dark Angel31
Summary: Everyone knows Syd and Vaughn belong together, but what happens when everything goes wrong?
1. One Moment

Moving On, Love Vaughn

By Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I own them all! listens to the lawyers Ok, fine! I just own Vaughn. listens to more lawyers What? You mean I don't even own him??? Noooooo!! (in case you didn't get that…I don't own Alias or the people from it) Dark Angel goes off to drown her sorrows in a mocha frappuccino…hehehe…mocha

A/N: Pleeeeease review! Anyone who does gets a chocolate covered Vaughn! (no, neva mind, I don't feel like sharing) : )

Another A/N: this is my first Alias fic! Ok, so I like my Andromeda fic better. That's called Impossible Possibilities and can be found in the Andromeda section of this site (hint, hint, hint). Anyway, I'm kinda freaked about writing this cause not only is this my first alias fic, but this is also the first fic I've written knowing that there's a pretty good chance that someone I know will read this. 

I've been wanting to write this for a while and I finally got a chance to! Well, y'all probably want me to shut up now, so, here's my fic…

~~~

It all started with Taipei.

~~~ 

For a few long, agonizing hours, Sydney Bristow thought she had lost another love. Another man dead because of her. She never even got a chance to tell this one how she felt, how she longed for him every minute of every day. How the only thing that got her through all those meetings with Slone was the knowledge that another mission for SD-6 would mean another meeting with (sigh) _him_. The thought of Vaughn being gone forever plagued her mind as she was held captive by her mother. In years to come when she looked back on this day, Sydney would never really be sure how she'd managed to escape 'the man' in the first place. The entire time, she was a zombie, doing what she had to do, yet not fully conscious of what was going on. When she was free, she made up her mind that she would not leave unless Vaughn was with her. She knew the chances of him being alive were extremely slim, but by that point, she'd rather die than have to go back and face life without him. And they had never even done so much as kissed! Now all she wanted was to be able to tell him how she felt. She prayed she would find him. She wished with all her heart for just one moment with him to tell him she loved him. That's when she found him. She had been sneaking around trying to find any sign of him without getting caught. (a/n: I know this part's pretty vague, but I don't feel like giving anything away (thank God for spoilers!) and I don't really feel like making anything up (so there!))Relief surged through her. He wasn't dead! She had been given a second chance. He was hurt, but alive, and that was all that mattered. 

~~~A few days later in LA~~~

"Vaughn, I think we need to talk."

Sydney's voice echoed throughout the warehouse. It was the first time the agent and handler had been alone together since they had gotten back to LA. It was also time, they both decided, to get everything out in the open.

"Sydney, I-"

"No, just let me say this." Sydney cut him off, "I know we're supposed to keep our relationship strictly 'professional', but what I feel for you goes beyond what a CIA agent should feel for her handler. When I thought you were dead, I realized that you'd become such a big part of my life. I was so scared that I would never get to say this. I can't go back to pretending there's nothing between us, because there is. Or, at least, I think so. There is, isn't there? Although, I could be way off here, I mean just because I-"

Sydney's had begun to ramble, but soon shut up. No, it wasn't because she realized she was probably making a complete fool out of herself, but because she became a bit preoccupied by Vaughn suddenly grabbing her and pressing his lips against hers. It was something they had both dreamed of for so long. One forbidden kiss that held so much meaning. For one moment in time, just one short moment, all the horrors of real life were gone. They had made their escape from reality and for a few seconds, it was just Sydney and Vaughn. No CIA, no SD-6, no secrets and lies. It was just Sydney and Vaughn. 

But it was only for a moment, and even the most precious moments end. 

"Syd, I love you. I need for you to know that. But I also need you to know that we can't have that kind of relationship. Everybody has noticed something between us, and after our last mission, they won't sit by and watch this anymore. I've been transferred. I leave for Langley next week."

"What? No! They can't do that!" All the hopes and feelings that had been awakened in Sydney during that kiss were all suddenly shattered.

"They can and they did."

"No! You can't go!"

"I have to."

"You can't leave me."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"No! You can't just kiss me like that and tell me you love me and leave!"

"Do you think this is what I wanted? If I could, I'd take you away from here. Go somewhere where there's none of this spy crap. Somewhere where we could lead a normal life and be happy. It's just not that simple."

"Maybe it is."

"I'm sorry Syd. Goodbye."

Vaughn turned and left the warehouse. Sydney struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. One perfect moment had turned into a fight. He was leaving her. She knew he had no choice but she hated him for doing this to her. One perfect moment was gone.


	2. 6 Months Later

~~~6 months later~~~

"Engaged? Really? What's she like?" Weiss was talking on his cell phone and didn't notice Sydney walk up behind him, "Is she hot? Okay, okay, jeez."

"Last time I checked, when someone's engaged it means they're taken."

"Syd, jeez, you scared me!" Weiss turned his attention back to the person on the other end of the phone, "Listen man, I gotta go. Yeah, alright. Bye."

"Well, what's up?"

Since Vaughn had left, Weiss had become Sydney's handler.

"I thought you ought to know, that information you recovered has led us much closer to the destruction of SD-6."

"Uh, haven't we already had this conversation? Really Weiss, what's up?"

Weiss sighed and continued, "As you already know, SD-6 is currently after a manuscript  that in now in the possession of a man known as Beto Chavez. SD-6 still doesn't know what it says, just that it is key to the future of the intelligence world. Unfortunately, we don't know what it is either. What we do know is that the manuscript is written in a code. Chavez has the code translation in a separate safe. You are to retrieve the manuscript for SD-6, but before you leave, another agent will approach you. He will have already retrieved the code. The only thing left to do is make a copy of the translation which our second agent will bring back here."

"How will I know this other agent?"

"Oh, you'll know him. Believe me, you'll know him."

"Weiss?" Sydney got the feeling she didn't like where this was going.

"He uh, he doesn't know you're the agent he's meeting."

Sydney didn't know what to say. Her fears were confirmed. The agent she'd be working with was Vaughn. A man she hadn't spoken to since that day in the warehouse 6 months ago. 


	3. Suprises aren't always fun

A/N: Hi! Another chapter! It's a miracle!!! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but life interfered : (. Anyway, I only wrote the beginning paragraph, anything passed there came from the brilliant mind of Ashley Cook (thank you, thank you, thank you!). She is officially my co-author for this story since I'm too busy to do it all on my own (plus, I get constant writers block).

Btw, // \\ indicates a flashback. On with the story…

~~~~

So far the mission was going well, Sydney had retrieved the manuscript from Pedro Chavez's underground warehouse. Now the only thing left to do was meet up with Vaughn. Vaughn had been working on this for four months. While Sydney was stealing the manuscript, Vaughn was taking advantage of his undercover position a chief of security at Chavez's mansion. He was to get the code translation and meet Sydney at a previously determined location. They would copy the translated manuscript, then Vaughn would bring the copy and code translation back to the CIA, while Syd brought back the original manuscript back to SD-6. As she waited for Vaughn, she became increasingly nervous, she didn't know what to expect. She began to pace, thinking of what to say to him.

"Hi, Vaughn..... no. Hey! What's up?" she said to herself. "Ugh!" She sat down and looked at the ground with her head resting on her hands. She sighed. "What is he going to say?"

// "Uh, hey, um, before you go, I told Vaughn he'd be meeting an agent from Europe," Weiss told Sydney.

"Was that really necessary?" Sydney paused, then sighed, "And this agent is named…???" 

Weiss hesitated, which made it seem like he was embarrassed to say it. "Uh, well, I'd like you to keep in mind, I uh, wanted to give Vaughn a little clue on who he'd be meeting, and, uh, since I said you'd be from Europe, in a way, it would kind of work." He looked at his feet. "Your name is.... Eunoe Hurr."

"E-excuse me? 'You know her'??? WOW! How creative!" she said sarcastically. 

"Hey! Of course it's not spelled that way! It's E-U-N-O-E H-U-R-R!" he shot back. "And remember, I'm trying to give him a clue, if he's smart enough, of course. Plus I think it is creative, if I do say so myself." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Right....." she smiled, then looked at her watch, "I should get going."

"Syd, good luck. I mean, not only on the mission, but when you go meet Vaughn. I know it's going to be hard on both of you to see each other after so long." Weiss told her sincerely. 

"Thanks." \\

~~~~

Vaughn had gotten the code translation with ease, now he was off to meet the other agent. Weiss had told him that the agent he was going to meet was named Eunoe Hurr from Europe. Eunoe Hurr, he thought, sounds like you know her.….what was wrong with that woman's parents? He got to the meeting place and saw a woman sitting down looking at the ground with her head resting on her hands. Her hair was covering her face. "Miss Hurr?" he questioned. She just sighed sadly. He went over to her, and knelt so they would be face to face. "Miss Hurr?" he asked again. 

She knew she had to face him some time. Slowly, she looked up, smiled, and said, "Hi."

Vaughn was completely taken aback, which caused him to lose his balance from kneeling and land with his (sexy) butt on the floor. "Sydney...." he gasped.

She smiled wider, now happy that she finally saw his face after so long. "It's nice to see you too, Vaughn. Get up, I need a hug." She went over to him and pulled him up. 

He was still shocked. She hugged him and he still just stood there. Then he straightened up. "Syd! It's you! You're here! You're here!" 'Wow,' he thought, 'did that sound really pathetic.' 

Sydney was amused. "Yeah, it's me, I'm really here. In case you were wondering, I was just as surprised when Weiss told me it would be you I was meeting. Oh, and he wanted to see if you got the clue."

"Huh, what clue?" Vaughn asked.

"Eunoe Hurr, you-know her?" 

"OH!" Vaughn said. "I never thought of it as a clue, I just thought the people who named her Eunoe Hurr were weird!" He shook his head at his stupidity.

She laughed. "It was a clue, not an answer, so don't worry about not getting it."

"Well, it sure is a surprise to see you here, and I'm glad you are you, instead of some Eunoe Hurr." Vaughn smiled. "Okay, well lets get the manuscript copied, and then we can go get a bite to eat at this restaurant close by and catch up. Sound good to you?"

Inside, Sydney exploded, she was finally going to have dinner with Vaughn. "That sounds great." she said. 

He looked at her and their eyes locked. 'Still beautiful,' he thought. "Great," he whispered. 

        Somewhere in the back of Vaughn's mind, an annoying voice could be heard shouting "no, you can't do this, you have to tell her!"

~~~~

As they were walking to the restaurant, they started talking. "How is everything back in L.A.?" Vaughn asked. 

"Things are okay, you know how it is. I missed you, Vaughn." She sighed and shrugged. "Anyways, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I live in DC now and....." Vaughn stopped. The little voice in his head had won. He knew what he had to do. He stopped walking, and grabbed Sydney's hands. "Sydney, there's something I need to tell you. 

"Vaughn, what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

He sighed; he didn't want to say it, but it wouldn't be fair to keep it a secret. He looked at her sadly and said, "Syd... I'm engaged."

Inside, Sydney exploded again, but this time, it wasn't a good thing. 


	4. The Letter

Wow, it took a while for me to get this up…sorry about that. But anyway, after you all read and REVIEW this (which I _know_ you all will ;) ) you _have_ to go read 'Take Your Daughter To Work Day' by PenguinFlavoredFilm …it's REALLY good and whoever r&r's gets free cookies!

"I hate you." The second he reached the designated meeting point, Wiess seriously wished nothing more than to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"How could you not tell me?" Yep, Syd was _defiantly_ pissed.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know." 'Yeah right! I didn't tell you cause you scare me.' 

"'Didn't need to know!?' Are you kidding me!?" He was my handler for 2 years!"

"Oh come on Syd. This goes way beyond him being your handler. That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd react, well, like this." 'Yeah, plus, you scare me.'

"Vaughn and I have a purely professional relationship."

"Then why are you getting so worked up about this? Admit it Syd, you care about him."

What happened next scared Wiess even more than Syd. That was when she broke. Sydney Bristow, super spy; someone who could take down a band of armed guards as easily as any average person could fly a kite. (A/N: ah, well, maybe easier than that…have you ever tried flying a kite!?) It wasn't even the job that did it to her. It was the man she loved.

As tears began to fall Syd finally let someone else in on her biggest secret.

"He said he loved me. Did you know that? He said he loved me, then he left. Then I don't hear from him for six months, and when I finally do see him, I find out he's engaged. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Before turning to leave, Sydney tossed Wiess a folded piece of paper. "Well maybe this will give you some clue." 

As he opened it, Wiess realized that the paper was really a letter to Sydney from Vaughn.

            Sydney,

I've given a lot of thought to what this letter should say. You might not believe it, but this is just as hard for me to write as I know it will be for you to read, but I need to say what I wasn't able to say at our previous meeting. I keep picturing your face while you read this. That makes it even more difficult. There's really no point in going on like this. I do have a point. The truth is I'm engaged to a smart, funny, beautiful woman. We're going to start a life together. That's something that would never happen with us. That's why you have to move on Syd. I have.

                              -Vaughn


End file.
